With a significant portion of the human genome mapped, the year 2005 will see a tidal wave of genetic data and the wider availability of genetic screening and tests. Genetic testing will far outpace the number of counselors trained to provide essential education for those undergoing tests since there are currently 1,600 genetic counselors and only an additional 120 added each year. For this reason, less traditional models of providing genetic information and related counseling services are a necessity. This project assumes that clergy (e.g. congregational clergy, rabbis, hospital chaplains, non-ordained religious workers) may be called on to play a critical role as pastoral, not genetic counselors, in these new service models. They are strategically positioned to do so; however, clergy acknowledge that they have not been professionally prepared for this role. In addition, it is unclear how healthcare professionals currently rely on clergy in genetic counseling situations or what roles they believe clergy should play in the counseling process. The objective of the proposed research is to identify the nature and extent of the clergy's role in genetic counseling as understood by genetic counselors and other health care professionals. Through a series of focus group interviews with a variety of healthcare professionals who are on the frontlines of genetic testing, the research will: 1) explore whether and how pastoral counselors might help individuals understand and cope with the ethical and religious issues that may arise in the course of genetic testing and treatment, 2) identify the knowledge and skill competencies for clergy that are necessary for them to serve as effective pastoral counselors in genetics cases; and 3) identify the institutional and professional barriers and facilitators that prevent or encourage clergy's involvement in the genetic counseling process. On the basis of qualitative data collected, the research team will prepare reports for healthcare organization leaders, clinical professionals, and religious educators that outline the current roles of clergy, the ideal or expected roles they could play, and the ways in which institutional and professional practices may be overcome or used to help patients and their families address the ethical and religious questions that arise.